Bringing people together
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: With Timmy's Fairy's gone due to a Wand inspection, and Vicky in the Hospital Timmy's parents have no one to watch him while there away on vacation. Luckily Chip Skylark is in town,when Tragedy strikes Chip finds himself adopting the now orphaned Timmy. Can Chip help Timmy through this hard ordeal?, or will Timmy submerge into the depression?.
1. Start of a nightmare

A/N Since I love Chip Skylark and I love Timmy Turner comforts, I thought I would make one of my own anyway enjoy.

Summery: With Timmy's Fairy's gone due to a Wand inspection, and Vicky in the Hospital Timmy's parents have no one to watch him while there away on vacation. Luckily Chip Skylark is in town, and after a Concert he agrees to be Timmy's babysitter for the week. When Timmy gets ill, does Chip have what it takes to take care of him?.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Dimmsdale, the sun was shinning the birds were chirping...and there was a fire-breathing Dragon right outside the Turners house!?.

"Hey Cosmo" a pink hat, buck tooth 11-year-old yelled, "catch!".

The young man threw a ball which looked exactly like a Baseball at the green haired fairy.

"I got it!" Cosmo cheered out but not before he was burned to pieces, saying a quiet ouch the Fairy disintegrated into a pile of dust his green eye's blinking as it landed ontop of the pile.

Timmy just rolled his eye's smiling as his godbrother played in the sandbox a mere feet from him, of course there was a magical Box around him so he was not to get hurt. The pink Dragon smirked at her husband before letting out another blast of fire which Timmy quickly dodged, pulling out a Magical Sword Timmy ran forward shield ready in place.

"Fowl beast you will never capture the baby of Magic!" the eleven year old cried, smirking as Wanda sent another blast at him.

"Oh Timmy!" his mother's voice came from inside the house.

"Quick guys! I wish you were hidden and everything was back to normal!"

With a poof everything that had been in the front yard, due to their game was now gone. 3 Squairls stood next to Timmy, of course it was Timmy's fairy's and Poof in disguise. Breathing a sigh of relief Timmy ran into the house, his godparents quickly followed behind him. Skitting to a stop Timmy was startled to see his parents dressed up in the same outfit that teen singing pop sensation Chip Skylark wore, the last time he saw his parents wear this stuff it had been his birthday. Chip Skylark had crashed his Limo and had to use the phone, Vicky who was a rather huge fan kidnapped the Teenager. Thinking all Chip was is a pretty face and wasn't very nice, Timmy soon found out not only was Chip a really nice guy but he also had the same birthday as Timmy. Although Timmy hadn't seen Chip in over 6 months, he still considered the teenager a rather close friend of his.

"What's going on mom, dad? you're wearing Chip Skylark's clothes?" the 11-year-old settled at the kitchen table, as his mother brought him his breakfast.

"Haven't you heard!" Timmy's dad spoke up settling next to his son, "Chip Skylark is performing tonight we both got tickets to his Concert and since Vicky is still in the Hospital due to the last time she babysit you you're coming with us he's delicious!". the man added before digging into his pancakes.

"Awesome!" Timmy cheered as he began to eat his Cereal, it would be great to see his friend again. Although he told his friends at school none of them had believed that a simple average person like Timmy could know someone like Chip Skylark, not that it really mattered he knew it was true and since it was a Saturday it's not like he could tell his friends anyway.

Once he finished his breakfast Timmy trudged upstairs, within minutes of entering his room Cosmo,Wanda and Poof appeared. Grinning from ear to ear Timmy flopped onto his bed, his gaze landing up at the ceiling.

"You seem pretty happy sport" Wanda commented at her Godson's calm yet excited behavior.

"How can I not be? It's been forever since I've seen Chip not only that but my mom and dad's finally taking me somewhere".

"I'm happy for you Timmy" Wanda ruffled her godson's hair, "that reminds me Timmy Cosmo,Poof and will be gone for the next week, I meant to tell you but it kinda slipped my mind, Cosmo and I will be at a Wand Inspection, Poof will be with Mama Cosma, we tried to get Jorgan to get you a Temp Fairy but due to last time he flat out refused".

"We really did try Timmy" Cosmo spoke up, "he just doesn't want what happened last time to..ohhh a leaf!" the Fairy cried batting at the Leaf that blew into the house due to the wind.

Timmy and Wanda just rolled their eye's.

"Anyway do you think you'll be ok without fairy's for a week sport?".

"Sure" Timmy shrugged I was able to handle it before you guy's came, I will miss you guy's though" Timmy smiled as his godmother kissed him on the cheek.

"Will miss you to Timmy" Wanda said warmly as she poofed up three Suitcases, "We need to get going now though you know how Mama Cosma is about seeing poof say goodbye to Timmy Cosmo".

Cosmo who had still been trying to get the Leaf hugged his godson, rolling her eye's Wanda grabbed both Poof and Cosmo before the three of them disappeared with a loud Poof.

Laying on his bed Timmy gazed up the at ceiling, it would be weird without his godparents but he was able to handle it before they came into his life, he could handle it now. Sitting up Timmy started towards his closet, although it was hours before the Concert, it wouldn't hurt to start getting ready now.

A/N Well there you go a rather long first chapter, anyway hope you read my next one coming up and please review! :).


	2. Tragedy strikes the Dimmadom

A/N So I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 sorry i didn't include Chip Skylark in this chapter, don't worry this next chapter won't disappoint anyway onto chapter 2.

Summery: With Timmy's Fairy's gone due to a Wand inspection, and Vicky in the Hospital Timmy's parents have no one to watch him while there away on vacation. Luckily Chip Skylark is in town,when Tragedy strikes Chip finds himself adopting the now orphaned Timmy. Can Chip help Timmy through this hard ordeal?, or will Timmy submerge into the depression?.

"Timmy!" Timmy's mom yelled upstairs "time to go!".

"Yeah hurry son we want to get a good seat remember Chip's delicious!".

Within a matter of seconds Timmy raced downstairs, his normal clothes on only he changed the outfit. Although he loved Chip he wasn't as obsessed with the teenager as his parents and the rest of the town where. Hoping into the car Timmy buckled up as the Turner family took off down the road, heading straight to the Dimmadom which was where Chip would be parking.

After looking for ten minutes for a parking spot they finally found one around the 10th row away from the Dom, after walking for about 15 minutes or so Timmy could see in front of the Dom Chet Ubetcha. Of course that wasn't a surprise whenever Chip Skylark was in town it was a big deal, much like his parents the news reporter had his outfit just like Chip Skylark as well.

"Hi there I'm Chet Ubetcha and I'm here standing in front of the Dimmadom which in a few hours will be the next place for one of Chip Skylarks Concerts", a bunch of woman stood by the man wearing I heart you Chip, and marry me chip skylark. "Do any of you fans have anything to say?. The man soon regretted his choice of words, as one of the fans pushed him aside screaming into the mic.

"I love you Chip!".

"Chip Skylark you're the best!".

"Have my babies Chip!".

"Alright" Chet quickly grabbed the mic back from one of the woman, "it seems everyone is quite excited to see the Teen pop singing sensation, will have more news as time gets closer this is Chet Ubetcha signing off!".

Timmy shook his head he really didn't understand girls, fighting over all of one guy he really didn't understand teenagers, of course that was prob cause he was only 11.

"Come on Timmy!" the 11-year-old heard his father call, "let's get in line before all the good seats are taken".

As he went to follow his parents he let out a soft oof as something hard hit him to the ground, wincing in pain the 11-year-old glanced up only to see to his horror Francis, the school bully and Timmy's enemy.

"Hey Turner" the grey Bully smirked, grasping the squirts shirt one hand drawing back in a fist. "I never gave you you're beating at school yesterday" the young male drew his hand back prompting Timmy to close his eye's waiting for the hit.

"Put him down!".

Timmy's eye's jolted open he recognized that voice, looking to the right a feeling of relief washed over the 11-year-old when he saw the one and only Chip Skylark standing a mere few feet away from them. The trademark smile that Chip hand with fans, when he did his trademark gestures, like point at the crowd and winking was absent, a look of cold fury filled the Teenagers eye's. His fists uncharacteristically clenched as he stormed over to the two males.

"You're Chip Skylark" Frances stuttered he knew better, Chip was a very important person in this town and to the world, he knew it wouldn't take much to get him into Juvianle with Chip Skylarks reputation. The young male quickly dropped Timmy onto the ground, with the soft plop prompting the 11-year-old to stand up brushing himself off, and rearranging his crooked hat.

"Now ill give you to the count of ten" Chip's voice was calm a deadly hint to his tone, "to get out of here before I call the Juvenile center" the Teenager wiped his Cell phone out. "And believe me if I ask them to they will lock you up in there..1.2.3".

"OK OK I'm going!" the Bully sweatdropped as he scampered out of the Dom, he couldn't afford another trip there.

Ignoring the cheering of his fans Chip gently knelt next to the 11-year-old, lightly placing his hand on Timmy head running his fingers soothingly through the males hair.

"You alright Timmy?" Chip asked eye's drawing in concern, before Timmy could answer both his parents quickly came over to their son's side.

"Sweetie are you alright?" his mother asked worriedly, her husband nodding in agreement.

"Like you care!" Timmy snapped surprising all three adults, it wasn't like Timmy to have an attitude with anyone. But due to the tears in Timmy's eye's obviously this was a reoccurring incident.

"Timmy" his father spoke up "of course we care we..".

"Oh really!" tears came to Timmy's eye's as he sniffled, "well they you'd know this has happened for years! taking my lunch money beating me up on a daily basis, but now it's public!" Timmy gestured to Chip's fans and the people who were in line to get into Chip skylark concerts.

"Alright alright nothing to see here" Chip snapped he turned to his agent, "take care of the crowd will you?".

"Alright alright" the agent said ushering the crowd away earning a bunch of awes from the fan girls, "you'll all see Chip at the Concert tonight".

"Sweetie" Timmy's mom looked down at her son, "why didn't you ever tell us?".

"Like you would've listened, like you listened when i told you several times that Vicky was evil".

Just at the mention of her Chip shuddered at the memory, that was one obsessed fan that he soon like to forget.

"Sweetie".

"Just leave me alone!" Timmy snapped angrily wiping the tears away, tearing away from the adults Timmy ran into the men's bathroom ignoring his parents calling his name.

Timmy's dad wrapped his arm around his wife's waist who burst into tears, Chip's concert forgotten for the moment. What kind of father was he to not even know the terrors that was going on in his 11 year olds life, a lousy father he wasn't sure what was going on with the whole Vicky being evil thing. He had to deal with one problem at a time, and Timmy getting beat up everyday by Bully's was a big problem, a problem which he would not tolerate.

"Why don't I go talk to him?" Chip volunteered his concert at the moment forgotten, honestly he really didn't care, there would be other concerts at the moment comforting the 11-year-old seemed alot more important. Not waiting for the parents response Chip quietly walked into the men's bathroom, which was alot more spacy and nice looking then a normal bathroom. There was only one stall that was closed so it didn't take much to see which one Timmy was in, not to mention he heard soft crying coming from said stall.

"Timmy?" Chip Skylark whispered.

"Go away" came a sobbed reply followed by sniffling.

"Timmy please" Chips voice more pleading, "come out here".

With a couple more sniffles a soft click was heard as the Stall door unlocked, the door slowly opened reviling a red eyed Timmy who still had tears coming down his cheeks, walking out the 11-year-old refused to meet the Teenagers gaze,obviously to ashamed to look him in the eye.

"Hey" Chip kelt next to the male, gold earrings swaying with the moment "there's nothing to be ashamed of everyone has a Bully sometime in their life, doesn't make you weak at all honestly you're the strongest person I've ever met".

"Yeah right" Timmy muttered hoping onto one of the chairs next to the Stalls, "like you know what having a Bully is like".

"Are you kidding me? Timmy before I started my singing career I used to be teased all the time, the sensational voice which I have no never used to be this good, in fact" Chip chuckled settling next to Timmy "I used to have a very high and squeaky voice".

"Really?" Timmy's eye's widened, "you don't seem like someone who would've had problems with Bully's".

Chip chuckled wrapping an arm around the young man's frame.

"Believe me Timmy I know my fair share of bully's, let me tell you something the bullying is just a phase and i can tell you someone who treats people like Bully's do won't go very far in life, just keep you're chin up Timmy I can promise you things will get better".

Timmy smiled and before he could stop himself he jumped up on Chip wrapping his arms around the man, Chips face turned one of startled for a split second before wrapping his own arms around the smaller males.

"Thanks Chip" Timmy mumbled voice muffled by his red shirt.

Chip closed his eye's a peaceful look crossing his features, his head lightly resting on Timmy's brown hair.

"Anytime Timmy now" the Teenager pulled back placing both hands on Timmy's shoulders, "I need to get ready for my Concert but ill tell you what if it's not to late after you and I will hang out".

"Really?" Timmy's smile wide as the two walked out of the bathroom, the smile immediately faded, a cold chill running down his spine at the scene displayed in front of him.

Chip stopped in mid step a look of pure horror crossing the Teenagers features, the are was in chaos. Somehow during their talk two masked men who each had a gun somehow got into the Dom. One was shouting at fans to get them their money while another had Mr. and Mrs. Turner at gunpoint. Both parents look scared as Timmy's father had one arm wrapped around his wife, in attempt to comfort her.

Timmy made to run forward only to have someone pull him back, struggling against Chips grip Timmy watched on in horror as his parents met there son's eye's.

"Don't worry sweetie" Timmy's mom whispered mouth forced into a smile, "everything gonna be OK you're being so brave".

"Shut up!" the masked man snapped pressing the Gun further against the woman's temple, only for the woman to burst into tears which prompted Timmy's father to pull away enraged.

"Let go of my! BANG!".

Timmy screamed his father's name as the masked man shot his father in the chest, a soft sob escaped Timmy as Chip picked up him cradling him against his chest, hand covering the 11 year olds eye's blocking him from seeing something that no one that young should ever see.

Timmy's mom just knelt next to her dead husband, a wail of despair escaping her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Timmy watched in horror as another gunshot was heard, Timmy's mom falling ontop of her husband both parents dead. No this couldn't be happening two parents killed at the same time, the once happy family destroyed in what was supposed to be a joyful night. All Timmy could do was clutch Chips shirt sobs shaking his frame, the last thing he had said to his parents was for them to leave him alone. He never even got the chance to tell them he loved him.

Luckily during this whole mess one of the fans managed to get into the girls bathroom and call 911, sounds of sirens were heard which drowned out the wails of despair from an 11-year-old who had just lost everything.

A/N Well originally I was going to do a cute fic and it still will be eventually, but i thought this would have a twist to it and since there's not much with Timmy being an Orphan I thought it would be unusual.


End file.
